rogue and remy
by duh98
Summary: marie's heart's been broken, can gambit help
1. Default Chapter

Rogue and Remy

Chapter 1

Marie was running through the mansion crying, She had just did the stupidest thing and saw the most heartbreaking thing in her life. Logan had just got back from Alkali Lake and she was urgent to tell him how she felt about him. She ran to the door as soon as he came in and jumped into his arms. "Logan, Ah missed you." She said pulling away. "Me too kid." He said. Marie's eyes showed hurt for a split second, because he still saw her as a kid. Even though she was just seventeen. She was about to say something when a voice rang inside Logan's head. "Welcome home, I assume you know where my office is." Xavier said. "We'll talk later." Logan said. Marie nodded if she didn't  this out soon it would kill her.

Logan and Xavier had been talking. He told him he found nothing and that he drove down there for no reason. Logan left the room before he could say anything else and went to his room. Marie caught up with him and told him she needed to tell him something. "Logan Ah need to get this off my chest, Ah love you." She said. "Ah have every since Canada." She paused. "Ah never told you this because Ah wasn't sure about your reaction." Logan sat there stunned. A girl who he picked up and promised to protect had just said she loved him. Marie waited. She hoped she hadn't got to him. "I'm sorry kid, I just don't see you that way." He said. He could feel the hurt coming off of her. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Ah understand." She said leaving. Logan hoped she hadn't been hurt too much. He needed some kind of release.

Marie was in her room crying. She thought he would say that. It hurt, it hurt badly. She thought about what they had been through, and she began to cry harder. She wanted to hurt him to make him suffer, and yet, she wanted to kiss him, hug him, love him. She got up to brush her hair, it always made her feel better but then she remembered that she left in the bathroom. She hurried down the hall and opened the door and she could have died on spot. There they were, Jean and Logan, having sex right in front of her. Lower dark and red curls mixing as he pumped furiously. Logan stopped and looked at her. "Marie." He said shocked. Before he could say anymore Marie bolted from the bathroom, tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had had just seen. She ran as fast as she could not slowing down one bit. Behind here she could hear two sets of footsteps chasing her, but that still didn't stop her. "Marie!" Logan called. She still didn't stop. All of a sudden she stopped, it was as if something was blocking her way. She knew who was doing it. Jean. She also knew that they weren't that strong. She pushed against it pushing Jean's power to the limit, and finally it broke and she ran again. Logan ran after her, Jean still behind him. When Marie got to the stairs she jumped. Luckily Bobby caught her. She muttered a 'thank you' before jumping out of his arms and starting towards the door. When she opened it, a guy who was around her age quickly grabbed her shoulders to keep her from bumping into him. "Gambit, stop her!" jean said from the top of the stairs. Marie looked at him, her dark eyes looking into his red on black ones. He knew instantly that there was know way he could deny her. "Please don't." Marie said pleadingly. Gambit grabbed her gloved hand, threw his bag down and took her outside. By the time Logan got to the door,  he saw Marie on the back of a motorbike with gambit driving away.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marie couldn't believe what she had seen. Jean and Logan right there in her face, fucking away. She couldn't believe she told Logan she loved him. She couldn't believe that she had poured her heart and soul out to him. She hated him, more than anything now. And that bitch Jean, oh just wait 'til she got back to the mansion. Her train of thoughts were interrupted when a voice talking to her.

" Chere?" Gambit said.

"Huh, what were you saying?" Marie asked.

" Gambit jus' wanted to know what happened?"

" Ah just, Ah don't want to talk about it." 

" Gambit okay with that." He said.

Back at the mansion, Logan was pissed. Some ass named Gambit had just taken off with Marie and he never got to talk to her. Jean, Storm, and Scott were all sitting in the living room watching Logan pace. Jean felt that she had hurt Rogue deeply. She knew of her feeling's for Logan and she turned around and fucked him. Logan stopped for a minute to punch the wall again. It was the fifth time he'd done that. He was pissed at himself for doing what he did, until finally he spoke. 

"Who the fuck was that?" Logan snarled.

"Who?" asked Storm.

" That dick who took Marie?" 

" Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit." Storm said simply.

"He's one of our new students." Scott.

Just then a middle age man in a wheelchair rolled into the room with a calm look on his face. " I've not been able to find Rogue, he started, she seems to have found away to block cerebro and my telepathy altogether." He said. Logan's face looked like a maniacs. Not only was she gone, but she couldn't be found. "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU NOT 

FIND HER!" Logan roared.

" Easy, Ah put mental blocks in mah head so he couldn't." a southern voice said.

All eyes went to the door as Marie and Gambit stood there in front of them. A student who had been downstairs screamed 'HEY EVERYBODY ROGUE'S BACK' at the top of his lungs. Just then a bunch of footsteps could be heard racing down the stairs until like thirty students were watching them. 

" Marie I'm sorry I-

Logan was cut off by Marie's bare fist coming in contact with his mouth. Logan's mouth was bleeding and Marie was standing there with a blank look on her face. He could feel the hate coming off of her in waves. " Mar- he was once again cut off by Marie's fist. "Ma- he was cut off by Marie's fist again. But this time she didn't stop. 

" You just don't know when to shut the fuck up do you?" she spat.

The teachers and the students Gambit included all stood there shocked.

It was his mouth then his eyes then his stomach. Logan didn't know how but it hurt. He was never hurt by anything punch wise. Marie was fast, very fast. Her fist were still coming but suddenly they stopped. Gambit had his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Bad idea. Marie had began kicking Logan in the nose and mouth with her boots.

Gambit quickly put her down his arms still wrapped around her waist.

" You fucking man whore!" Marie screamed.

" You stupid fuck, Ah hate you, Ah fucking hate you, she screamed, and don't think Ah'm done here!" she said. " You, super bitch, she said towards Jean, sleep with one eye open!" she said menacingly. 

" Okay chere, time for you to calm down." Gambit said picking her up and flipped her over his shoulder. She moved her dark brown hair from her face, tucking the white streaks with it. She glared at Logan and Jean, watching as Logan's  bruises healed. Gambit carried Marie upstairs and while he was doing it she shot Logan the bird.


End file.
